Heading Towards Freedom
by MonoMelon
Summary: N meets a boy who is strikingly similar to him. He offers him a place in Team Plasma, but the boy is hesitant because of his past. So will N convince this boy to join, or will he loose the chance of meeting another person like him. Rated T, but will eventually change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**-AN. Hey, I know that I'm doing another story with one of the main characters being N, but unlike my other story this on isn't a father son story. I'm going to alternate between this and Shattered Hope for my uploading scheduled. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Summary- N meets a boy who is strikingly similar to him. He offers him a place in Team Plasma, but the boy is hesitant because of his past. So will N convince this boy to join, or will he loose the chance of meeting another person like him.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon. The only character I own is Silas.**

 **Pairs- N x OC possible N x OC x Touya; don't like don't read, Bianca x Cheren, Nate x Touko, and Rosa x Hugh.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A speech in Unova

I was glad to finally be gone. In my mind we didn't have to worry about Sinnoh anymore. Not my father, not the professor, and not... them. It made me happy to know that we had escaped from Sinnoh. We as in me and my brother Reggie (a togekiss.)

Our boat was arriving in Accumula town soon, and we couldn't wait. A gust of wind blew into my face causing my long light blue hair to flow along with it. I sighed happily. I've never had the chance before to not have to worry about anything... well almost. I was very afraid of the boat sinking even though I could fly away on Reggie's back. I was terrified of the water along with water type Pokemon, for I almost drowned when I was younger.

"Kiss?" Reggie asked. I looked over at my brother who gave me a worried glance.

"It's alright Reggie," I assured. "We'll be on land soon," I mumbled. It was now that I decided that I didn't want to go on a boat again. I looked straight ahead and noticed that there was land up ahead. I could practically feel myself shaking from excitement. "There it is Reggie!" I yelled jumping up and down. I ignored the weird looks we were getting from the other people, and soon I was ready to get off of this boat.

The second we stopped I ran down the ramp and off the boat. Noticing that I was alone I panicked, but Reggie just flew down next to me. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Reggie," I apologized. Reggie gave me a large smile.

"Kiss!" he said. I smiled back at my brother.

I looked around Accumula town, and Arceus was it beautiful. I looked around again and saw a hill... well more like a lump that had two benches on it. I pointed to where I was going then started to run there, but I certainly wasn't expecting to run into something. What ever it was, was underneath me.

I sat up rubbing my head and opened my eyes only to see a pair of grey eyes looking up at me. So immediately I started to apologize.

"I am so sorry!" I wailed. "Did I hurt you? Are you hurt? Are you alright?!" I asked. The man with the long green hair gave me a small smile.

"Yes I'm alright," he assured. I gave him and unconvinced look.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head. I gave a sigh of relief. If I had hurt someone without even being here for five minuets... I don't know what I'd do. The man coughed.

"Would you please get off of me?" he calmly asked. I tilted my head in confusion before I felt myself get lifted up by Reggie. Once I was placed down I held out a hand to this man, so that I could help him up. And once I did he towered over me. Literally I think my head just reached his elbow. I felt a tug on my arm and saw Reggie with a stern look on his face.

"Togekiss! Kiss!" he scolded. I looked at the ground guiltily.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry Reggie," I apologized.

"Your Togekiss said to be more careful," the man said. I looked up at him in confusion. "He said that you could have hurt yourself or someone else, so you're lucky no one got hurt," he explained. Reggie nodded hesitantly. Maybe I did hurt him after all? He narrowed his eyes at my confusion.

"How did you know what Reggie said?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"So you can't hear them too," he stated. I tilted my head. What does he mean? Hear what? "Your Pokemon's voice," he said quickly. Their voice? ...Wait he can understand what Reggie is saying, or is he lying because I knocked him over? I didn't know if I should believe him or not, so I tried to tell him without offending him.

"Well that is an odd thing to say," I said. I scratched my head. "But if what you're saying is true... then you could probably help a lot of Pokemon," I explained. He looked shocked. "Yeah... you could probably save a lot of Pokemon with something like that," I said.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly. I thought my explanation was enough.

"Well...," I said. I don't really know the best way to explain this, but I guess I can try. "I didn't really grow up around Pokemon, only Reggie, but what I did see and hear that people don't treat Pokemon very good," I explained. "I've seen Pokemon who live on the streets because their trainer abandoned them, Pokemon who have been beaten by their master, and Pokemon who are never allowed out of their pokeball," I said. "I think that if you can understand what Pokemon say directly, then you could save many Pokemon," I said. I looked over at Reggie.

"At least if I could directly understand Pokemon then communicating with my brother would be a lot easier," I said. I placed a hand on my brother's head.

"...Your brother?" the man whispered. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he was cut off by a crowd beginning to form. "Lets go see what the gathering's about," he said quickly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the crowd.

"Wait what did you say?!" I asked. This guy speaks way to fast! He ignored me and brought me to the crowd.

There were people standing behind a man who looked like the one I knocked over. It looked like they were going to say something very important.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen," he greeted. "My name is Ghetsis, and today I world like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," he said.

"Liberation?" I asked. Ghetsis looked genuinely pleased at my question.

"Yes! Liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners, correct?" he asked. A low murmur swept through out the crowd, with most of saying yes. "However, is that really the truth? Do we humans and Pokemon actually believe that?" he asked. "Have you ever considered that we humans... only assume that that's the truth?" he asked. Ghetsis walked to the middle of the lump and sighed.

"Pokemon are subjected to the greedy and selfish commands of a trainer," he stated. I heard a lot of gasps in the crowd, but I didn't know why. "They get pushed around when they are our "partners" in work," he growled. "Can anyone say that there is no truth in my words?" he asked. I heard shouts from various people in the crowd such as.

"Yikes! Is that really true?"

"No way!"

"Do we really treat Pokemon like that?"

Ghetsis walked over and stood in front of two boys.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit," I mumbled, earning me a smack from Reggie.

"They are living beings that have unknown potential. They are living beings that we as humans learn from," he exclaimed. "Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings such as Pokemon?"

"What is it?" A crowd member asked.

"Liberation?" I asked. Ghetsis gave me a smile. Though, it scared me a little.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "Liberation, we must liberate the Pokemon," he stated. "Only then will we be true equals," he said. "Everyone I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between humans and Pokemon," he said. "We sincerely appreciate your attention," he said. Suddenly the men surrounded him and walked him out of the town. Me and N turned back to the crowd. An elderly man started to speak.

"That man talked about some strange things," he said.

"What do you think we should do?" a younger boy asked. I looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We should already be freeing Pokemon," I said. A middle aged man scoffed.

"Liberation Pokemon? That's not even possible," he said. At that, the crowd started to leave only leaving Me, N, and the two boys. N walked over to one of them.

"your Pokemon... just now it was saying," he said quickly. I walked over to the three of them.

"Whoa! Hold on, you speak way too fast," the one with glasses said. "And what is with you? that's an odd thing to say, Pokemon talking," he scoffed. N narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, they're talking," he said. "How sad, my name is N," he said. I looked at him, N... that's an odd name, but mine is odd too.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Touya," he said. It went silent for a moment, but then I noticed everyone looking at me. I looked down at my blue scarf suddenly finding it interesting.

"Oh uh... my name is Silas," I said. I looked away from them.

"...Right. Anyways Professor Juniper asked us to complete the pokedex, and we just left on out journey my goal is to become the champion, though," he said. I grimaced. The only champion I respected was Cynthia.

"Oh I see," N sighed. He went to speak, but I cut him off.

"Don't you understand how many Pokemon you're going to imprison in pokeballs?" I asked. Cheren looked offended.

"What are you saying? Do you agree with what they said?!" he shouted. I flinched at his hard tone.

"...Cheren leave him alone," the boy known as Touya asked. I whimpered.

"I know that what they're trying to say is true," I said. Not wanting to hear anymore I walked away.

I'm not even here for thirty minuets before I screw up. I sighed in sadness. The bench that I previously wanted to go to was near them, so I decided to just leave the town.

"Kiss?" Reggie asked. I glanced at my brother, but I chose to ignore him.

"We're heading to Striaton city, right? I asked. Reggie sighed and nodded. I gave a simple nod in acceptance. "Then lets go," I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-AN. Hey, thank you for the honest review. My first chapters aren't always the best if you can tell. When I read the chapter over again I realized that I could have clarified some things more. Like, "The only champion I respect is Cynthia" that will be answered in a later Chapter, and I wasn't trying to make it random. Silas doesn't like Champions, so when Cheren said that he didn't like the idea.**

 **So I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Striaton city

Route 2 was a decent place. There was a lot of trees and grass, so it seemed to calm me down after today's events. Though I did however, rudely decline to trainer battles. I didn't mean to be rude to them... I just lost my temper after the second offer. I don't do Pokemon battles unless I have no other choice.

I looked at the sun and realized that it would be dark soon. I sighed in irritation. I thought that we would reach Striaton city before nightfall. I looked around for a good spot to sleep, but none were appealing to me. In the end we decided to just lay against a tree for the night.

"This is nice," I sighed. It was our first real night to be spent in freedom. I... guess I enjoy it, but it is different from being at home. At least at home I had a roof over my head, so it meant that I had a place to call home. Here I have nothing. I don't have a home here, or anyone to call my family I only had Reggie. Which wasn't a bad thing.

In the last light I decided that I could draw. I pulled off my bag and took out a grey sketch book. I had pictures of my father, his Pokemon, his workers, and Reggie. I wanted to draw the things I saw in Unova, so that if they ever came after me I could have constant memories of our freedom. I didn't know what to draw at first, but I decided that I should draw my daily events. I had only gotten the outline of me falling on N done before it became to dark for me to draw. "Hey Reggie, can you start a fire using fire blast?" I asked. He nodded and started a decently large fire. "Thank you," I said.

"Kiss," he said. I put my sketch book back in my bag and cuddled into Reggie's side. I knew that I would have to get used to Unova, but part of me didn't want to change.

I woke up to a small pain in my back. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't something I wanted to get used to. I groaned and stood up in pain.

"Morning Reggie," I groaned. For a moment I forgot where we were, but I quickly remembered what happened yesterday. "Right," I muttered. This was going to be hard to get used to.

"Toge?" he asked. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright Reggie," I assured. I should stop lying to him. "Anyway Reggie, are you ready to go?" I asked. He yawned and nodded.

We walked quietly through the route while listening to the bird Pokemon talk to each other. We stopped walking once we saw a little grey bird fly by. I was in awe, for I only knew about Sinnoh Pokemon. I honestly didn't know that there was more types of Pokemon. "Hey Reggie, what do you think those birds are called?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They're called pidove." A female voice said. An adult with brown hair and a white lab coat approached me. She gave me a smile, but I decided not to say anything. "Let me introduce myself, I'm professor Juniper," she introduced.

"...I'm Silas, and this is my brother Reggie," I said. She seemed to smile brighter at my words.

"Are you not from around here?" she asked. I paused then shook my head.

"N-no I'm from Sinnoh," I said. Once she noticed that I wasn't going to say anymore she quickly changed the subject.

"Silas... right! Cheren told me about you and that boy... N I think," she said. ...Wait Cheren... isn't he that mean boy from yesterday? Then that must mean that this professor set him off to catch Pokemon. A small amount of anger pierced my heart.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I remember him," I spat. She let out a loud laugh.

"Cheren can come off as mean, but he really is a good kid," she said. I didn't believe her.

"I have something to ask you," she said. I tilted my head. Weren't we just talking about Cheren? "Can you bring this to my friend," she asked. She held out a small brown container.

...Do I take it? I don't know if I should decline or not, but that was only because I didn't know how to properly talk to another person. I slowly reached out and took the container from her hands.

"Thank you," she said. "I was on my way to do it now, but I have things to in the lab," she explained. "Her name is Fennel," she said. I gave a quick nod.

"Alright Mrs Juniper," I said quietly. She laughed.

"Professor is fine," she said. My father told me that I must treat people with respect, so it would make me uncomfortable not to call her Mrs. She said her goodbyes before leaving abruptly. I watched her and made sure she was out of sight before leaving as well.

"I don't trust her," I suddenly said.

"Kiss?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't know Reggie, but she just... rubs me the wrong way," I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Togekiss," he laughed. I blushed in embarrassment.

In the distance I could see some tall buildings, so we headed over at a faster pace. Well... Striaton is hardly a city. It had a few tall buildings and a lot of people, but... it wasn't anything compared to the cities in Sinnoh. We walked into the middle of the city, but soon we came to a stop.

"She uh... didn't tell us where she lives," I said. Reggie gave me a blank look then groaned. I pulled the container close to my chest in worry. What if she gets angry? I shook the thoughts from my brain. "I shouldn't be thinking about that," I muttered. People were giving us strange looks, for I was walking around in circles. "How do we find her Reggie?" I squeaked.

"Find who?" a voice said. The sudden voice made me jump with fear. I swiftly turned around in panic, but I was greeted with a familiar sight. I instantly relaxed.

"Oh... it's only you Mister N," I sighed. I sat for a moment before remembering what N had asked. "Oh right!" I shouted making him flinch. Feeling guilty I apologized. "I met this girl on our way here; her name is... Juniper?" I said. With a nod to myself I held out the brown container to N. "She told me to bring it to someone named Fennel, but she didn't tell us where she lives," I explained. N nodded and took the container from my hands.

"Have you looked inside?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't know if I was allowed," I said. N gave me a look before twisting the container open. The look on his face made me take a step back in fear. He had the same look on his face as my father, and my father was always angry.

N held up a smaller glass container with this purple powder and a pokeball inside. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. I started to tremble slightly, and I shook my head no. N plucked the pokeball from the container then held the container closer to my face. "That is dream mist," he said. "It comes from a Pokemon called munna," he explained. He gave the pokeball a long look. "And this pokeball must be the munna it came from," he spat.

"Togekiss!" Reggie yelled. "Togekiss Toge," he said. I looked at Reggie wondering what he said. N who was looking at Reggie gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry for scaring you," he said, but it sounded a little forced. "She was using munna as a slave for dream mist. I am no stranger to Fennel's work, and I bet that she was going to use munna as a slave too," he explained. I gasped. Guilt washed over me swiftly, for I almost made a huge mistake. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered. I'm... horrible. I felt Reggie rub against my side.

"Kiss," he said. It wasn't helping. I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see N looking down on me with a strange face.

"You... didn't know," he said. His grip on my shoulder tightened. "Come with me," he ordered. N roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a strange place. Taking the pokeball he smashed it releasing the munna from it's prison. The little pink Pokemon looked around in confusion before it's eyes landed on us. "You are free my friend," N stated. The munna looked sad, but she floated away silently.

N turned to me and gave me a small glare. "Next time look in the box," he snapped. I flinched at his harsh tone. A single tear rolled down my face, but it wasn't because N yelled at me it was because of the mistake I had almost made. That poor munna almost became a slave because of me... I... I am truly a monster. Does this mean that I... that I'm like my father?

* * *

 **I completely forgot to put Reggie's information down, but I'll do it from now on.**

Reggie

species Togekiss

moves

Fire blast

Sky attack

Psychic

Dazzling gleam


	3. Chapter 3

**-AN. Hey, so... I don't know what to do for the next chapter of Shattered hope, so I decided that I need to change up this schedule. I'll upload this more frequently because of the halt on my other stories.**

 **Just as a warning! N is going to seem a little out of character in this chapter. Once again that will be revealed in a later chapter, or so I don't have to say in every chapter. Everything that is out of place or confusing will be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **One last thing. When I was typing this, after I made N leave I realized that I should have just kept that in chapter 2. Therefore, the way I wanted this chapter to turn out is horrible. The way I had Silas meet Touya is rushed (and different) because of the first half of the chapter. I couldn't think of a different way to transition that, so in all honestly if you don't like this chapter I don't care, for I hate it too. That also doesn't mean you should give me shit and tell me how much I suck and how stupid I am for writing it (people have done that to me before.)**

 **But anyway thank you for the support and for liking this story, so... I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 A possible friend

I almost made a Pokemon suffer. ...I hope she can forgive me, ...but do I even deserve it? But why did she seem so sad when N freed her? I didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and it only made me feel worse.

"...You're a strange trainer," N stated. My eyes widened in both shock and anger. Did N really think that I was a trainer?

"I- I'm not a trainer," I said. I wiped my eyes and glared at N. "Why would I be a trainer!" I hissed. "Trainers lock Pokemon into tiny balls, and to make it worse they only let them out to battle!" I yelled. Did N think that I would do that to Reggie? "I would never to that to Reggie," I growled. N seemed surprised at my outburst.

"I just assumed," he started, but I cut him off.

"Well next time don't!" I stated. I saw the look in N's eyes, so it made me feel guilty. I know that I had overreacted, but it was something that I felt strongly about. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair. "...I'm sorry for yelling at you," I apologized. "I've only met bad trainers, so I get afraid when people call me one," I admitted. "I don't want to make Reggie suffer, but I almost made that munna a slave. ...That must mean something," I said.

"...I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder... are Pokemon really happy that way?" he asked. Great I just insulted him. "I understand what you're saying, but don't you think that you should become a trainer?" he asked.

"...What?" Didn't he just listen to what I said?

"You could stop the bad trainers if you were a good one," he suggested. I gave him a strange look. "You seem to want to help Pokemon. You're not the only person to think that way," he said.

"I'm not?" I asked. Well I mean N seems to almost think the way I do, but... isn't he making Pokemon suffer too?

"There's me, and not to mention Team plasma seems to think the same way too," he stated. While he is right... there is still something that I don't agree with.

"I'm happy that you support Team plasma like me, but I don't like something that that man said... what was his name? ...Ghetsis! He said something about liberation, but I don't fully understand what he meant by that. I think that my idea of liberation is different than what he was implying, and if it is... then I don't want that to happen," I explained. N gave me a familiar look one that I know all to well. I don't understand why he is disappointed though.

"I have to change the world, for Pokemon are my friends. I can't stand by and let selfish trainers hurt them any longer," he said. I looked at him in a curious way.

"But Mister N you just said that you were a trainer," I pointed out. "And you said that I should become one... I don't want to be selfish," I whispered. He sighed.

"Never mind," he said. He gave Reggie a final pat and turned around. "Just think about what I said," he ordered. And as fast as he came he left. I watched him walk away in confusion.

"What a strange man," I said. Reggie nodded beside me. I looked around in wonder. All of the people around had left probably due to my yelling.

"So... what now?" I asked. I didn't know what to do, and hell I didn't even know what to tell the professor. ...Should I even talk to her?

"Togekiss," Reggie said. He didn't know either.

"Um... do you want to... explore?" I suggested. Reggie smiled and nodded. "Well I guess it's all we can do.

This was a nice place. It looked old and creepy, but other than that it was quiet. I saw some Pokemon that I didn't know, and a few people came back. Apparently this place was called the dreamyard. Maybe this used to be a building long ago? All that was left was stairs and a few platforms. We just walked around in a few circles, so I started to think about what N said to me. _"You could stop the bad trainers if you were a good one."_ What did he mean by that?

He said so himself that trainers were selfish, but he also said that he was a trainer. He looked at Reggie the same way I do, so that must mean that he cares for Pokemon. This was too hard for me to understand. I've only met this man twice, and now he's invading my thoughts.

I turned to leave this old place, but a stream of smoke and shouts made us stop. I coughed and backed up trying to get away from the smoke. I opened my eyes and saw two people running away. I couldn't see who they were, but one of them yelled something about Ghetsis. It must have been Team plasma. After the smoke started to clear up it took us a few minuets to get our breathing straight.

"What the fuck was that!" I hissed. We turned the corner where those people came from. It took me a second, but I noticed one of the boys from yesterday was here. I also noticed a blonde girl with a green hat leaving the scene. I growled to myself in anger. It sucked because I didn't even know why I was angry. I stomped up to the boy with a fierce glare that made him take a step back. I was already having a bad day and now it was worse.

"Oh uh... hi Silas," he said. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes looking for an answer. He gulped not knowing what to say. "I... don't know w-why you are angry, b-but there was just a problem with Team plasma," he stammered. I groaned in anger. This was just not my day.

I didn't know what happened here, but I knew I couldn't stay angry at the boy. I didn't even know why I was angry. Maybe it was from my little... spat with N? I was acting like a little kid. "Um..." the boy started. Neither of us knew what to say. Just when I was about to reply another voice beat me to it.

"Oshawott!" a excited voice said. I looked down to see a small blue Pokemon with a shell on his stomach standing next to Touya; he was such a cute little guy. Completely forgetting about Team plasma and why I was angry, I reached down and picked the little guy up. "Osha!" he exclaimed.

"Who is this little guy?" I asked Touya. Touya looked at me in confusion before replying.

"That's Sam; he's an oshawott," he said. I've never heard of an oshawott before, but I have to say he is the cutest little guy that I have ever seen. I didn't know why Touya seemed to confused, but after a few minuets he seemed to be fine. I handed him back Sam with reluctance.

"I love your brother," I said. Touya gave me a shocked look before looking down at Sam.

"You're right... he is my brother," he said quietly. Why did he sound so confused? Don't all people think of Pokemon as their family? I wanted to say something, but I've made enough people mad today. "H-hey Silas... can I ask you a question?" he asked. I nodded, but what would he want to ask me? "Can you tell me about yesterday?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What about it?" I asked. I swear if he's mad about what I said!

"What did you mean about the pokeballs? I just didn't understand what you meant by it?" he asked. Didn't understand? How could he not understand what I meant?

"How would you like to be caught and forced into a tiny ball?" I asked. He held Sam tighter. "To be taken from your home and put into a small prison." I shook my head. "I don't understand why humans think it's okay to do that," I said. I looked at the boy with the oshawott in his arms. "You're okay though. You do not seem to lock your siblings in pokeballs... why is that?" I asked. He didn't look nervous, but he did seem uneasy.

"When Cheren interrupted you yesterday... I thought about what you said. After N left I released Sam for good, but I still w-wanted to know what you meant," he explained. I nodded.

"I wish people were more like you... in that manner," I said. "I've only talked to you this once, so I can't say what type of person you are," I explained. He nodded with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," I mumbled. He looked at me in shock.

"Y-you don't need to apologize. I would say the same thing if I were in your shoes," he exclaimed. I tilted my head. "You really don't need to apologize."

"Oh uh... sorry," I said. He gave me a defeated look before sighing.

We ended up talking for what felt like hours, and watched as Reggie and Sam played with each other. The sky went from blue to a variety of oranges and pinks. The warm air started getting colder and it started to get windy. Dark clouds slowly made their way over the four of us that threatened to rain. Touya stood up with Sam and looked down on us.

"W-we should probably head to the Pokemon center," he said. I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What's a pokemon center?" I asked. He looked shocked, but he didn't say anything bad.

"It's a place where people heal their Pokemon, and I got a room there earlier," he explained. I picked myself off of the ground and looked up at my new friend. "Y-you can share the r-room with me," he said. He turned away with red stuff on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed?

"Uh... sure," I hesitated. I've never been in a pokemon center before, so I was a little scared to go with him.

...

I liked that pink haired girl at the table; she even gave me a lollipop. She also allowed me to look at her sister; she is a pokemon called audino. I swiftly decided that I liked pokemon centers, in fact I decided that the moment I stepped inside. It was warm and felt very welcoming.

I happily followed Touya and Sam down the hall. We stopped at a door labeled Room 22. It was a small room with a couch and a single bed. There was a door that lead to a bathroom, and a small window sat in front of it.

"I hope you don't mind that there's one b-bed," he said. I gave him a bewildered look.

"You offered for me to stay here, so I wont complain," I said. I glanced at the purple couch. "Although, if it makes you uncomfortable to have me and Reggie sleep in the same bed as you. We can sleep on the couch," I offered. He shook his head quickly.

"N-no it doesn't bother me," he said. He was waving his arms in the air frantically. I tilted my head, but I did not say anything. I looked down at Reggie with a smile.

"Today wasn't so bad," I said to my brother.

"Kiss," he said. He waddled over to the foot of the bed and jumped on. I waited for Touya to get on the bed before I hesitantly followed.

"Are you okay," he asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I nodded.

"Y-yeah," I gulped. "I just got reminded of my father is all," I said. That was true. My father only let me sleep on a bed for special occasions. "I'll be fine," I promised. He gave me an unconvinced look, but he didn't question me. I sighed and shook my head.

Tomorrow should bring happier things.

* * *

(Silas's Pokemon)

Reggie

species Togekiss

Fire blast

Sky attack

Psychic

Dazzling gleam.

(Touya's Pokemon)

Sam

species Oshawott

Water gun

Tackle

tail whip


End file.
